


【波旁组】战地医院

by Iris0714



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0714/pseuds/Iris0714
Summary: 超级短。
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)





	【波旁组】战地医院

**Author's Note:**

> 超级短。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦再见到他的西班牙挚友是在战地医院。彼时弗朗西斯已经成为了医生，而安东尼奥则成了受他照料的病人。战地还从未有过医生亲自照料病人的先例，更别说医学院出身的法国人自然也比不上护理专业出身的护士。受伤的西班牙人定是从没考虑过夜里陪在他床前的波诺弗瓦医生的感受，只是死去了一般平静地躺在铁架子搭起的行军床上，毫不客气地一连昏迷了好几天。

这天中午，弗朗西斯刚做完给士兵截肢的手术，新来的小护士便跑到他跟前，用百灵鸟一般的声音对他说，那个姓费尔南德斯的士兵苏醒过来了。小姑娘眨眨眼睛，精怪的很，她知道这个男人对于波诺弗瓦而言有多重要。这不，波诺弗瓦医生连助手递来的水也顾不上喝，又匆匆朝着六十一床走去了。

安东尼奥还是平躺着，用他那双空洞绿眼睛呆呆地望着天花板，哪怕弗朗西斯就站在他身旁，也没有任何反应。弗朗西斯记得安东尼奥曾经的眼睛，清亮而富有神采，就像安达卢西亚特产的油橄榄一般充满自由的生命力。这可把弗朗西斯吓坏了，他听说在那场战役里敌人用了芥子气，同一天送来的被毒气熏瞎的士兵可不在少数。

“哦，哦，我的朋友！”医生多年来的职业素养告诉他在患者面前情绪不该如此激动，可面对老友他却无法镇定下来了。可怜的法国人，他是多么担心自己的猜测成真，多么担心战争的悲剧就这样降临在他最好的朋友身上啊。他几乎是用哀求一般地声音，冲士兵祈求到：“求求你看着我的眼睛吧，安东尼奥！”

安东尼奥听到声音，挣扎着要起身。他把半个身子撑了起来，四处摸索着，他向前探着身子，却摸了个空，险些掉下床去。弗朗西斯连忙扶住安东尼奥的手臂，让他靠在自己身上。这下法国人确确实实绝望了，那个曾经和他在田野里追逐的男孩，那个把石榴花儿别再他发间的少年，那个夸他的眼眸像极了鸢尾花的青年，再也看不见这世间的美好啦！他紧紧地抱着安东尼奥，徒劳地张了张嘴，却又什么话也说不出来。那个看惯了鲜血、残肢与生死的，铁石心肠的外科医生终于落下一颗颗热泪来，他的心就好像被人抽剥了出来，被扔在地上狠狠碾压践踏。

“弗朗西斯。”西班牙男人抬起头来，凑在他耳边说，“你消瘦了好多。”

**Author's Note:**

> 所以安东尼奥究竟能不能看到呢？一开始的设想是安托尼假装失明，向弗朗西斯开玩笑：  
> “你可真好骗。”安东尼奥突然笑出声，他的绿眼睛刹那间像有溪水流过一般，又变得清明了起来。他像个小孩子一样搂着弗朗西斯的脖子咯咯地笑着：“战争就要结束了，弗朗西斯。我知道的，他们撑不了多久了。”
> 
> 不过果然还是开放式比较有趣。


End file.
